Maka's Girlfriend
by Oni's Insanity
Summary: Maka and her partner have a secret how will there friends react when it comes out what will be Spirit's reaction? (Yuri warning Fem Soul)
1. Chapter 1

I'll start with why I wrote this i had a thought. What if Soul were a girl and Make were gay? Being a SoMa shipper i am this popped up. I changed Soul's name to salena because it just popped up and stuck. There is a slit change Salena's eyes are a rose or magenta color instead of red. This is my first try at this so have mercy or don't it's not like you will.

* * *

Maka's hands glided up her partners sides to groped her chest. Her partner's hands moved to squeeze her butt as their lips moved together. Maka moaned into the kiss one hand sliding down her partner's firm stomach and into her panties. Her partner thrusted against her hand .

"Say it Maka I know you want to." Her partner moaned

Maka smirked against her partner's ear "Salena Evans you are my bitch."

Salena shivered as Maka removed her finger turning to wrap her arms around her neck "So have you told your father about us yet?"

Maka frowned against her partner's shoulder "No he either wouldn't understand or ask to watch."

Salena frowned "What wouldn't he understand Angel that you're dating your weapon or that you enjoy when she eats you out?"

Maka sighed "I told mama about us she disowned me."

Salena kissed her cheek and hugged her "Screw the bitch then if she don't like the forget her."

Maka smiled "Demon how do you always know what to say to make me fell better."

Salena smirked "It's my job Angel and I do enjoy it."

Maka let her self lay back "It's time for bed Demon."

Salena curled into Maka's side "Good night Angel."

Make smiled "See you in the morning Demon."


	2. Chapter 2

Salena growled tightening her hold of Maka "My angel you pale pink haired freak i won't let you take her from me!"

Dream Salena's POV

We enter the chapel where all of those souls vanished. Maka's a few steps ahead of me don't look at her ass ,don't look at her ass ,don't look at her ass. Screw it she'll never know i'm staring. Her ass just wiggled she knows did she just flash me someone's pretty in pink. Maka pushes the door open her face becomes confused the chapel is empty and dim a few feet in front of us was a pale pink haired girl. I know this is a from the shape of her she's moving toward us or rather Maka the blade in her hand vanished into her arm as she walked.

Suddenly she cups Maka's cheek "You're beautiful, may I kiss you?"

I step over to Make wrapping my arms around her and pull her toward me "My Angel you pale pink haired !"

The pink haired girl stumbles back as blades come from my arms "I didn't know."

Maka turns to me confused " Salena what are you doing?"

I turn pulling the door open "Taking my girlfriend home before I lose ."

Her feet dig into the ground as i grab her hand "You think i'd leave you for a stranger silly demon ."

I smile and kiss her as my arm wrap around her waist hers wrap around my neck.

Dream Salena's POV end

Salena sat up breathing hard her ivory hair falling in her face "I had that dream again why do I keep having it?" she turned brushing hair behind Maka's ear "You've been loyal Angel i owe you something for that."

Salena smirked sliding down Maka's form pulling down her panties as she did. Salena gave Maka's heat a long lick smirking as Maka moaned in her sleep. S legs moved to her shoulders as Maka' s hand gripped her hair pushing her in deeper.

Maka let out a breathless moan "Demon you make me feel so good don't stop."

Salena found Maka's sweet spot and Make let's out a scream as she came.

Maka speaks as her breathing normals "That was sudden Demon did you have the dream again?"

Salena sat up "Yeah i don't know why though."

Maka stood "We have school would like to share a shower with me?"

Salena stood smiling "Do you really have to ask?"


	3. BLOCK

Cruise stood in the middle of a blank area arms behind his back "I'm gonna be honest I have no idea what's gonna happen next if you have some idea of what should please share."

Translation = I need ideas for this story please if you have one share.


	4. Chapter 4

Maka stood outside the death room Salena at her side.

Maka backed away "Are you sure we have to do this if we go home I'll do whatever you want."

Salena rolled her eyes and gave her partner's butt a swat "Get in there."

Maka rubbed her butt "Why'd you have to hit so hard?"

Salena pushed the door open "You were doing a naughty girl now come on."

Lord Death looked up as they came in their friends and Maka's father waiting for them.

Lord Death was the first to speak "You had something you wished to share with us?"

Salena took Maka's hand "We would like to tell you that we're dating."

Black Star was the only one confused "Then where are your boyfriends?"

Maka sighed "We're dating each other."

Black Star fell back blood dripping from his nose"Can I watch you make out?"

Maka held out her hand "Demon my chopping book." Salena placed war and peace in her hand "Maka Chop!" She slammed her book into his skull "Anyone else gonna ask to watch?"

Kid smiled "I think this relationship is perfect two women dating is perfectly symmetrical."

Liz nodded "As long was your both happy that's what matters."

Tsubaki smiled "I agree."

Patti tossed her fist in the air "Yeah!"

Maka faced her father who for some reason on his knees "Papa you've been oddly quiet."

"Maka you'll let papa watch won't you?" Spirit blombered

Maka glared "No!" Her book struck again "Can we go home now?"

Salena nodded "Yeah let's go." They turn and Maka took her hand as they walked out.


End file.
